Uke School
by KBZ
Summary: It's not what you think.
1. Chapter 1

SORRY! I am such a horrible person for not uploading Bunny Sena! But I have plot bunnies! Dx Anyway, hope this tides your appetite.

* * *

><p>Hiruma looked through a file of a student who wished to enroll to the school, seating on a high backed rolly chair.<p>

It was required to send in a photo along with the application needed for the school, but honestly, the pictures where getting more Photoshop-ed every year. He thought back to some of the worst pictures, usually from the most desperate students, and couldn't help but let out a cackle. It was a good way to get blackmail information.

He flipped past the application of some random person, without even glancing at the name, to the picture that was stapled on the back.

"Che, taking five fucking points off for using a staple," he grumbled to himself, snapping some bubble gum.

He looked at the glossy photo, a head shot.

The first thing he noticed was a pair of large, innocent, and heavily lashed eyes.

"Kid gained back those stupid points…"

Then, a cute nose and full light pink lips pulled into a warm smile. Small, effeminate chin. A tanned and fairly good complexion. Lush, chocolate brown hair in spiky disarray.

"Hmm, pretty good with digital editing… Wonder what the twerp really looks like," he wondered flipping back to the application. "Kobayakawa Sena, huh?"

He threw the packet into a silver link basket that was meant to be re- looked at by the principal slash disciplinarian. A Possibility.

"Yo, Principle, get your butt in here; I have a Possibility for you," Hiruma yelled while getting another of the many, many applications on his mahogany desk. There were boxes upon boxes of hopeful students who wanted to enter the very selective school.

Mamori came in the room, a napkin tucked over her blouse, hands stubbornly on her hips, scowl stubbornly on her face.

"What is it Yoichi? You know, I have a bunch of other things to do right now and -"

"You mean the hundred dollars worth of cream puffs you ordered 17 minutes ago?"

"Er, well, um, did I hear we got a Possibility? So early in the summer?" Mamori asked airily, changing the subject while trying to discretely take off the napkin from her shirt.

"Yup, just look at the pic. If anything, the idiot has a future with Photoshop. Looks so fucking real."

Mamori took the forms, and looked at the photo, absentmindedly tucking some light brown hair behind her ear. She murmured her agreement at the guy's skill and flipped back to the application.

_Name: Kobayakawa Sena_

_Age: 16_

_Well, _Mamori thought, _everything looks good so far… Ok handwriting… Good volunteer hours... Decent grades…. His major…!_

"Uh oh."

"What?" Hiruma looked up from the paper work, putting his pen down, annoyed at having to stop.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"Explain," he demanded.

"He plays the ukulele," Mamori clarified.

"…Tough for him."

Somewhere, Sena sneezed.

Several months later…

Sena sat on a black slippery chair in the lobby of Uke School, thrumming his fingers relentlessly on his knees, waiting to take his interview with the Dean. A dark brown book shelf stood against dusty blue colored walls with white trim, a potted plant in the corner, a big brown door in front of him.

Sure, Sena hadn't really read the pamphlets of the school, but it was named _Uke School_. And everyone knew that the short term or abbreviation of "ukulele" was uke. And he had read that it was one of the most prestigious schools, hardest to get into, and with some of the most amazing teachers and courses. Sena was still shocked as to how he even in the interview. He had learned about the school two years prior to his sixteenth birthday, and since then, he had really buckled down, studying harder, doubling his practice hours, and trying to give back to the community, because, hey, volunteer hours did wonders.

It was vitally important for him to get into this school, playing the ukulele was his life, passion, and essence. Whenever he played even a simple chord, he felt complete and happy; plus, as he had been told by various people, he was good at it. Really good. This was his calling. He couldn't blow it.

He loosened his navy blue tie again, because despite being silk, it was still too tight and hurt his neck. He hated to dress up, but for this occasion, he didn't want to mess it up. He had heard of some people that didn't get scholarships because of their sloppy appearance. So, Sena was wearing a blue suit, the same color of his tie, with a white button-down shirt, the cuffs showing at his wrists. He was even wearing shiny black shoes.

Inside the Dean's office…

Mamori paced along the deep blue carpet in circles, worrying to herself quietly.

"Aren't you nervous, Yoichi?" Mamori asked.

"Why the hell should I be?"

"Well… if he really looks like that… well, how will he fair with all the other students…? The poor thing…"

"Will you shut up and yell the secretary let the kid come in?"

"Suzuna-chan's sick today, peanut allergy or something…"

Hiruma scribbled something down on a notepad with a black pen. "Peanut allergy you say? Kekeke…."

"Well, I'll guess I'll get him…"

Mamori walked to the door and opened it.

Then slammed it.

Then opened it.

Then closed it.

Then opened it again, revealing a rather confused and nervous Sena.

Mamori looked at Sena. From spiky hair, the color of rich chocolate, to lightly tan skin, to a lovely face with dark doe eyes, to small shoulders, to slim built chest, to a surprisingly narrow waist, all the way to his long legs.

"Oh lord," Sena heard Mamori say as she looked him over.

Sena looked at Mamori and new that she was the type of woman most men would kill for. She was fairly tall, with cream colored skin. Her bone structure was graceful but strong and her face was framed with light brown hair. When she had first opened the door, her eyes had been guarded, but then gentled, like that of a mother looking lovingly at her child. She was wearing a pink apron in front of a three piece suit, purple-fuchsia blouse striking against the black jacket and skirt.

"U-um, is there a pr-problem?" Sena asked worriedly. He already liked the lady in front of him. She looked nice.

"There might be one…"

"Um…"

"Oh, but please come in, the Dean will see you know," Mamori managed to say kindly, gesturing into the room behind her.

Sena stood up, grabbed his ukulele case, to the puzzlement of Mamori, and shuffled in with quick, nervous steps.

Inside the office, there was a large, mahogany colored desk, its glossy surface covered with papers and black books that seemed ominous. Behind the desk, a large black chair, with its back facing Sena, stared out the large window that took up most of the wall. The light streaming in caused a shadow to appear on the desk.

Sena took a seat on a black chair with wooden arm rests.

The figure turned his chair around revealing Hiruma. Well, Sena guessed it was the Hiruma from his acceptance letter. He was wearing a gray suit, a tie as black as his hair, bloody red button down shirt, and his breast pocket had a black handkerchief folded neatly in it. Suddenly, Hiruma lifted his feet to rest on his desk, revealing black and white suede shoes.

Sena gulped. The guy looked more like a mafia boss than a Dean.

Hiruma opened his eyes and for the first time looked at Sena.

"Holy shi-"

"Yoichi!" Mamori interrupted, her mother hen personality kicking in.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

He looked at the kid in front of him. Then, taking the application from its manila folder, flipped to the photo. The only difference seemed be that the… he flipped to the beginning of the packet to the name. 'Kobayakawa Sena' it read. The only difference was slightly longer hair in the Sena in front of him.

Hiruma's eyes slid to the battered case at the kid's feet. Black, originally, but much scratched. Stickers, duct tape. Scribbles of what looked like dates and times etched onto the side in silver sharpie. A tag, probably holding the kid's address, lest the case ever be lost, Hiruma figured.

"Um, sir," Sena managed to say. Normally he wouldn't be the first person to start a conversation, but his ukulele carrier was on the line! "Um, is there a reason as, um, to why you wanted to, um, interview me, u-um, after I got accepted to the, um, school? Am I getting re-re-rejected?"

"No, it's not that," Hiruma explained casually. Sena noticed that whenever the man in front of him spoke, sharp fangs showed under his lips. And he noticed how sharp the man's ears were. And that he had tons of piercings.

Scary.

"See, fucking shrimp," Hiruma continued after noticing how particularly small and frail the twerp looked. "I'm the Dean, so you'll interview with me will be to determine your personality and shit and see how you're gonna act."

"Yoichi! Stop cursing!" Mamori chided. She was leaning against a bookshelf that had thick encyclopedias on it.

"Shut the hell up, woman!"

"I swear, I'll tell Mom!"

"'Che, like she scares me."

"She _should._"

"W-wait, are you two married?" Sena asked in all innocence.

"What?" came the combined question from both.

"Are… Are you not?" The way the bantered with each other and how the woman called Hiruma by his first name…

There was a stunned silence.

The atmosphere crackled.

Then, both Hiruma and Mamori busted out laughing.

"Oh, gawd, that's rich!" Hiruma yelled, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. Mamori was busy choking from all the laughter she was trying to keep down.

"Are you serious?" she asked between coughs. "We're brother and sister!"

"Eh? But you don't really look… alike…" Sena trailed off gracelessly, becoming embarrassed at his giant blunder. This was turning out to be a great interview. He probably offended them and now he would never play his ukulele again! Poor Pitt…

Yes, he had named his ukulele.

"That's because my mom," Mamori said panting hard, "married his dad. Ow, my sides hurt."

"Kekeke, that's fucking hilarious. Anyway twerp, tell me 'bout yourself."

"Um, like, um, like what?"

"Like you damn likes, dislikes, what you plan to fucking do, brat!"

"W-well," Sena started, "I, um, am majoring in the ukulele. I really like cats and running and Pitt, that's, um, that's my uke's name-"

"You're who's name?"

"My uke's name. You know, like the name of the school. Uke is short for ukulele."

"That a fact…?"

Hiruma scratched something down on a notepad.

"Tell me, how much do you know about our school?" Hiruma asked in all seriousness.

"W-well," Sena murmured in embarrassment. "Not tha-that pretty much, aside that it's a good school… and that's it, really."

"So you applied to a school you knew nothing of?"

"W-well, I assumed-"

"You know what happens when you assume?"

"Um, bad things-"

"You make a fucking ass out of you and me."

"Oh-"

"Do you even know why you had to apply so early?"

"N-no…" Sena decided that he didn't like this Hiruma person. Healthy fear was starting to form in his stomach.

"Anezaki!" Hiruma yelled at his sister. "Take the stupid kid to your office and tell all he needs to know."

"Fine, but you should know that I don't have to take orders from you and that-"

"Go. I have a coupon for 15% off cream puffs that I'll throw out the window unless you go."

"Fine," the lady- _Anezaki_- said. Sena hoped he could get her last name. Using first names was always so embarrassing.

She stepped through a giant door and motioned for him to do the same.

"Is our interview really over? I mean, it doesn't seem like you asked me any questions…"

"Technically, I asked you seven questions."

He reclined back in his chair and took out a wad of bubblegum, unwrapped the foil, and placed the blue piece of gum in his mouth.

"O-oh…" Sena bowed to him before going through the door.

Inside this room, it was a bright, sunny yellow with cream colored trim. Light streamed in from a window that took up a whole wall, like the one in the Dean's office only bigger. There were more potted plants and a light colored wooden floor. The chairs were a white color and looked a lot plusher than the critical looking chairs in the other office. There was even a hammock, and along with the diplomas, brightly colored paintings.

A white desk separated the room, the papers on the desk more in order, wire baskets sat empty, and a gold plaque said the name 'Anezaki Mamori.'

"Take a seat," _Mamori_ said.

Sena did and almost sunk all the way down on the wonderful chairs. He let out a soft sigh on happiness.

_Aw, he's so cute! _Mamori thought. And without a second she jumped over her desk, landed lightly on her black heels, and glomped Sena. She hugged him to her well endowed chest, a bit surprised at how light he was, and twirled him around the room. "Sena-chan~ you're so cute!" she squealed in delight.

_S-Sena-chan? _Sena thought embarrassedly, blushing hotly.

"Well, I guess we should start," Mamori said as she took a seat in her chair after a couple minutes of huggling Sena. She had already took off her apron and was putting it in a drawer of her desk when Sena asked a question.

"Excuse me, Mamori-san, but why do you have a different last name than Hiruma-san?"

"Do you really expect me to share a name with that devil?" Mamori asked, jerking a thumbing to where Hiruma was. "And you can call me Mamori-neechan," she added kindly.

Sena nodded, blushing slightly.

"Let's see, some history of the school should help," Mamori walked to a bookshelf and took a thick book with a dark green cover and gold title. She flipped a couple pages in and started skimming. After a couple seconds, she seemed to have found what she was looking for. "Ok, so this was founded 100 to 120 years ago," she looked up to Sena. "There's some confusion as to exactly_ when_ because this school was kept under pretty tight wraps. It was guessed that the idea was _first_ thought of in London by a young man named Ciel Phantomhive a while back. Anyway, it was _founded_ by Naruto Uchiha_. _Here's a picture," Mamori said holding up the book.

It revealed a black and white photo of a man, late twenties to early thirties. He appeared to have unruly blonde hair, big, light colored eyes, and some strange birth marks on his face. He was smiling warmly at the camera. Next to him was a very tall man, around the same age, perhaps older, pale and with very dark hair. He was smirking.

"Mind you," Mamori said, flipping through some more pages, "that was Uchiha-san somewhere else. The people who wrote the history of Uke School couldn't find many clear photos of him, so they copied a family picture. It's guessed that he founded the school when he was still an Uzumaki."

"What?"

"After he got married, he changed his name. He used to be an Uzumaki."

"So the guy standing next to him?"

"Was his husband."

"O-oh," Sena stuttered. He didn't have a problem with gay people, but it was kinda awkward, considering he wasn't used to it.

"Anyway, this place was built for…" Mamori thought of the right words. "It was constructed to be a, um, sort of_ haven_ if you will… For, um… ukes…"

"This place was built for ukuleles?" Sena asked, awestruck. He had definitely chosen the right school for Pitt and him!

This was awkward. "Um, not exactly… it was built for people- well for_ boys_, who got, um,_ harassed_…" Mamori trailed off awkwardly. She didn't want to be the one who wrecked Sena's innocence.

"But what about the ukuleles?"

"Forget about the ukuleles!" Mamori yelled, frustrated and flustered.

"S-sorry," Sena whispered, eyes down cast, reminding Mamori of a kicked puppy.

"No, it's not your fault," Mamori reassured. "Anyway, after a couple of years, word got around that such a _school_ existed, and some people- er, boys, applied to this school just to, um, _talk_ to the students here. Well, sort of. And there was some more, er, _harassment_ and so, it was required to send a photo in order to see if you had, the, um, requirements to go here.

"And for a while it was ok… But then things like digital editing was invented and so people got in even though they shouldn't have. And then there were lawsuits and so then word got around that this school had turned into… an, er,_ aggressive_ school if you will." Mamori never knew how this could be so awkward.

"So, why did you have to interview me?" Sena asked. He had just gotten the rundown of the school's history but other than that…

"We wanted to see if you weren't using Photoshop or something… Now, let's talk about tuition. Our school is very expensive, but it's a good school. How are you paying?" Mamori was actually worried for Sena. She secretly hoped that he couldn't afford it. Sure, he was already accepted, but he could still be turned down if he couldn't afford it.

"My dad's a lawyer and my mom is the columnist for a magazine."

"Oh really?" Mamori asked excitedly. She loved magazines.

"Um, well its pure gossip really," Sena said sheepishly, "but the magazine is called The Gossip."

"Oh I love that magazine!"

"Um, anyway, am I accepted?"

Mamori sighed, not wanting to accept the truth. But as she looked at Sena's bright eyes, she knew she had no choice. "Yes, you have remained in. Welcome to Uke School."


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks later…

Sena trudged through the campus of his new school. It was a boarding school, figures, so Sena's mom had packed all of the belongings she could fit into Sena's newly acquired suitcase.

It was a dark green and had Sena's name embroidered in curvy gold handwriting in the bottom right hand corner. And inside, was everything Sena owned, clothes wise that is, which caused the pack to be a bulging hindrance to Sena. Especially considering that he could only use one hand; the other was busy holding Pitt's case.

Despite his parents wanting to buy him a new case, Sena had decided to keep the same one. Beat up and old as it was, it had character. Well,_ that_, and it could stand fire, below zero temperatures, incredible pressure, and high humidity (or lack of it). Some kids had thrown Sena's case (with Pitt inside) out of the fourth floor in elementary school as a prank. Pitt came out with not even chip, the case only acquiring a scratch. His dad almost sued the kids, and Sena's mom wrote an article about bullies, and that was the last time _that_ ever happened. So yeah, character and almost total indestructibility.

The school, apparently, didn't have a school uniform, which both surprised Sena and worried him. He didn't like doing laundry. And he was scared he would run out of clothes. Like underwear. And he always found shopping for underwear embarrassing. Because the check out guys always gave him weird looks and he liked that even less.

The sidewalk glowed brightly underneath Sena's well-loved tennis shoes. It was stunning shade of white that hurt if stared at too long and was disrupted by giant trees with thick branches that spotted the campus every couple of meters. Around the sidewalk was lush green grass that thickly carpeted the ground. Not a dry spot to be seen. Not even around the roots of the trees. Around the buildings, which were several stories high, bushes were flush against the sides, colored flowers blooming on them.

So far, Sena liked the school.

He hadn't seen many students yet because he was a week early, but he couldn't wait to meet up with other musicians. And the students he _had_ seen where always too far away to try to talk to. Normally, Sena wouldn't approach a stranger and start talking to them, but if the person went to this school, it meant that they at least had one thing to talk about. Ukuleles, the instrument of the gods.

After a while of searching, he finally found his dorm building. It was one of four, at the south end, and was a couple stories high with large windows.

Sena walked in to the cool air, really _feeling_ the difference between outside and inside. The tiles were a glossy light blue and cream color, forming an interesting pattern. The ceiling tall, and pale. The walls a dark blue and Sena wondered whether that was the theme.

A very young woman was balancing a pencil on her lip at a nearby glossy desk. Like a pencil mustache that Sena was also guilty of doing whenever he was bored. She had short, styled hair, a yellow v-neck blouse, and long white gloves.

Sena was vaguely reminded of the 70's. He was also reminded that he was thirsty when he saw a drinking fountain nearby, but thought he would save the drink for later.

"U-um," Sena stuttered.

The lady looked up, her blue colored eyes widening with embarrassment as she put away the pencil.

"Ahem, may I help you?" she asked amiably, looking Sena up and down.

"Yea, um, my dorm is here, so could I have the, um, key please?" Sena asked sort of tumbling over to the black granite desk. A gold plaque stated that the woman's name was Juri. He sat his suitcase down but held onto Pitt with both hands.

"Uh, yea. You can call me Julie by the way. Name?" She asked without even looking up from the computer, typing furiously and clicking away.

"Kobayakawa Sena."

A bit more typing and then Julie's eyes lit up. "Ah-hah, found you," she grinned at him. She turned around, apparently thanks to a swirly chair. She went to the wall behind her that was lined completely by maroon filing cabinets with grey handles. Julie kneeled by one of the cabinets, opened a drawer and started rummaging through files in big manila envelopes.

"K…k…" she murmured to herself. Her giant earrings jangled as she moved her head. "Got it!" She turned and revealed some heavily scripted papers and a pen. "Sign here, here, here, and here," she instructed pointing to miscellaneous lines with X on them.

Sena vaguely wondered if he should ask to read the packet, but he was tired and sweaty and not really in the mood for reading.

He grabbed the pen, scrawled his name on several places, was handed a slip of paper, and then he was ushered to a side.

"Ok, well usually there a lot more people here, but most don't come so early. Anyway, lemme show you to your room," she winked at him happily. She took a ring of keys off the wall and whistled, looking every once in a while back at Sena to make sure he was following her. She supposed that she should have helped him with all the luggage that Sena was toting. He had such a slender build but every time she asked if he needed help, he said he was fine. Male ego she concluded and eventually stopped asking.

Because she didn't like carrying heavy stuff either.

There was a set of stairs that Sena hoped they weren't climbing, but as they rounded a corner, he noticed an elevator standing none descript by itself, and thanked the god's of kindness.

Julie walked over to the wall by the elevator, and pressed a button. A thrum filled the air as the elevator came down.

"So… what are you doing here?" Julie asked as they stepped inside the elevator. It was darker inside, the carpet red and the walls dark brown.

"Majoring in the ukulele!" Sena said excitedly, gesturing to his ukulele.

"Huh… so that explains it…" she said absentmindedly.

She had thought Sena was visiting a brother, maybe helping said brother move in, but apparently…

"Anyway-" she looked at the papers in her hand again, making sure- "you'll be sleeping on floor two, dorm number 421. I think you're sharing with someone else, but don't worry, the dorms are pretty big." She let out a small smile, it was supposed to be apologetic but it passed right over Sena's head as he smiled back.

_The kid's gonna get raped_, she thought to herself sadly.

The elevator stopped with a ding and they stepped out into a small lobby that led to two hallways.

The hallways, Sena noticed, were narrower than he had expected. Not very uncomfortable, but more than two people would have an awkward time walking through.

Julie, used to the lack of personal space- _no, _no in _that_ way, perverts!- was looking at the number plates, searching for the right number and whistling happily, typical attributes of an air head.

"Hey, Sena," she told him, "I hope you're paying attention so you don't get lost."

_Which may cause you to get raped,_ she thought again as she looked at him.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought," Julie sighed, certain of the poor little boy's future. "But most people here are pretty…um …nice-" and here she used the term very_ loosely_-"Maybe a little frustrated in a, you know, 'special' way, if ya know what I mean…"

She glanced at Sena's soft, doe eyes, a little confusion marring them.

"Er- maybe… maybe you don't… But they're nice none the less. Usually… Anyway! Here's your room," she told him, motioning behind her at a black door. She turned and unlocked the room with her key.

"We ask the students to leave their key inside the room when they graduate, you know? That way, we don't have to keep track of them, only this one," she said, showing him a gold tinted key when she was done unlocking the door.

"Is it like a skeleton key?" Sena asked, still in the corridor.

"Yup, it opens all doors, its real neat. Here's your dorm, your key should be somewhere in here, good luck Sena, and I'm off to lunch! Ta-ta!"

She waved cheerfully and left the exactly the way she had come, expertly maneuvering this way and that until she rounded a corner and was gone, only her whistling trailing behind her.

Then Sena realized that she had never told him where the bathrooms where.

Or given him any extra advice, like which hallways not to walk through because they always got crowded, or where the cafeteria was. Or where the gym was. Or when curfew was. Or where the bathrooms where!

Sena turned around and entered his room without really seeing it. He just wanted to put his bags down; his arms felt like jelly. And the good kind of jelly, either.

He threw his stuff on the ground and let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to a bed that had no sheets and lay down, relieved to rest his arms. It wasn't really that his legs were tired. He was used to more strenuous things than walking in the hot sun.

'Was' being the key term…

But he didn't really want to think about it.

Sena closed his eyes and noticed that the bed was really soft, but not squishy… it sort of formed to his body without losing its firmness. It was fairly wide, maybe two more people his size could fit on the bed, rather close and uncomfortable, but still fit.

He rolled on his side to look at the room for the first time.

It _was_ pretty big. The walls were a light color, reminding Sena of the color pink- but not really because it was too red, but still light somehow- and it made the black door really stand out. And, _there_, he noticed, was his key, hanging on a string off a hook, next to another one.

That meant that his roommate was still not at the school, the possibility of his roommate being inside the room already didn't cross Sena's mind.

There was another bed opposite to his, and Sena noticed one dresser by each bed with a lamp on it, and a big window took up most of one wall. There was one other door too, colored the same soft color as the walls, and even though Sena's arms ached, he got up to go see where it led.

Because Sena was a curious little bugger and this was almost like an OCD thing for him.

He peeked inside the other room to find that it was actually a bathroom. (_Yay! Privacy,_ he thought.) The bathroom didn't have a shower, but it did have a sink and toilet. The walls were painted a muted red color, not exactly pink, but almost, with gold trim, just like the actual dorm. Light bulbs hung over a framed mirror with a cover on them gave a really soft lighting… almost… _romantic lighting_…

And who should Sena see shaving in front of said mirror?

A stranger, wearing only pajama pants, his built upper body exposed.

Said stranger turned, dark stoic eyes trained on Sena.

And for some strange reason, Sena flushed under the stranger's gaze.

"Seijuro Shin. I take it we will be sharing this room."


	3. Enter Akaba

**Short little chapter. It went in the weirdest direction ever. Word count- about 1,582. No plot. But WHATEVER! And hey look! My writing style changed. *shot* So, do you like my new style, yes? no? Leave a comment- they're all I eat. **

* * *

><p>To say that Shin was surprised by the intrusion by a random stranger would have been an… overstatement.<p>

Frankly, Shin didn't care. As long as that random stranger caused him no harm, he was cool with them coming into the bathroom.

If Shin had any sense of what "awkwardness" was, he would have felt differently. But seeing as this is Shin we're talking about, the word "awkward" is not in his dictionary.

And, the first thing he noticed about the boy that had opened the door was that he was incredibly still. Only half of his body was showing- the other half was covered by the door. Also, the kid was small. Tiny. And slim. Almost skinny- but there was muscle. But he seemed to have well toned legs, like a runner, almost dancer legs, Shin noticed.

So after appraising the boy (and it was a boy, no matter if his muscle structure resembled that of a girl's) and deciding that no, this boy was of no threat to him (or even a flower for that matter) and then, using simple sense, he inferred that they were probably sharing the room, and that meant that introductions were in order, so he introduced himself and waited for the boy in front of him to answer.

The boy stuttered, but no completely intelligible answer was given so Shin went back to shaving.

And that was the first impression Shin got of Sena (though it would be a while before Sena remembered that, hey! He had never given Shin-san his name.)

But it was while Shin was putting on aftershave that he remembered something about the kid. Something about his face- brought back- memories

(_rain. wet. running.)_

of something he couldn't quite recall. He guessed maybe his roommate just had one of those faces, something about his eyes, his familiar eyes-

His roommate had brown eyes. Why had he noticed that?

* * *

><p>Sena was mortified.<p>

And, well, really, that was it.

And so after never really giving Shin his name he closed the door when Shin continued shaving and crumpled on his bed.

It was his bed because he noticed that under the other bed were suitcases. Neatly closed, neatly stuffed out of view, neatly away.

And what was with the lighting? The almost- pink and

(_romantic._)

dimmed lighting. This was an all boys' school. Why would they put pink lights in bathrooms?

Sena groaned and then peeked through his hands as Shin-san, because he was obviously older, walked out of the bathroom.

This was where Sena decided that he needed to know where the other bathrooms were. And since Shin-san was the only person in the room…

"Ex-excuse me, but are there other bathrooms, or do we…?"

Shin, being a second year student told the young boy of all his knowledge. And yes, if he kept going down the hallway, took a right, _there _were the bathrooms. Showers and toilets and sinks and mirrors, and all that. But that the private ones were always better and usually better cleaned and the line, of course, was shorter.

And then Shin branched off and told Sena where the gym was- though Sena would never use that anymore, but he said: Thank you very much Shin-san, anyway- cafeteria, auditorium, the major buildings…etc.

Etc.

Etc.

And, without eating, Sena got ready for bed and slept.

* * *

><p>School time:<p>

Sena had learned one valuable lesson after his first day of school.

The people here were really nice, but they had no sense of direction. Whatsoever. All the random people that helped, or tried to help, him find his class, seemed to always pull Sena back to their dorm room. Which was awkward, so by Sena's second day, he had just gotten a map.

And another thing- why were all the guys here so- for lack of a better word- manly?

Here was tiny Sena, proud that he was now five foot two- finally- and all the other guys- men, really- were giant behemoths, well over six feet- and if Sena had been informed of such things-, reeking of testosterone and hormones.

The smell wasn't bad, per se. He just felt his manly ego shrink every time he bumped into a smiling giant. That wanted to

get in Sena's pants

help him find his class.

The homework. Was hard. And that was all he had to say on such things.

And the gym. He would wander in, half looking for

(a football, cleats, a helmet…)

a classmate that could help him in biology, half looking to occupy his time with something other than his ukulele.

And because of neglect he decided that on Saturday would go to the park to play. Oh! On Saturday!- he went to a local park. And the weather was so _nice _and warm. The giant trees had blanket of shade, with some dappling of light here and there , the grass so soft, so cloud like, the air was so sleepy; staying still, not really choking anyone, but lulling people to sleep.

It was a perfect day to play some honey with his ukulele. And that was what Sena was doing, back against the rough trunk of a tree, strumming mindlessly at his instrument, paying more attention, really, to the gold that fell from the sky, trying to remember a song that would suit such a day.

"Ahem."

Sena turned quickly and cocked his head way back to look up at whoever it was that had just spoken because they were _tall_. He noticed fiery hair, broad shoulders, and glasses

(are a good idea when it's sunny. maybe i should buy some. )

covering their eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice you playing," a silky voice, just like music, "Moonlight Sonata. Isn't a bit inappropriate for a day like today?"

There was something very refined about him, Sena noticed. Almost formal, Sena thought.

"O-oh, well, yeah. But I don't know a lot of other songs," Sena said sheepishly. Surprisingly he wasn't so shy, maybe because he was in his element or maybe because-

"We have very nice rhythms. They match quite nicely. I'm Akaba Hayato," he said getting down, sitting right next to Sena. He had a black guitar case with him- How did I not notice that? Sena wondered- and took out his instrument.

"Do you mind if I play with you…?"

Realizing, "Oh! I'm- I'm Kobayakawa Sena, and of course you can play with me. It gets lonely always playing by yourself," he said cheerfully, his hazel eyes shining.

"Fuu, I know it does," and past the dark tinted lenses of the glasses, Sena could see that it was true.

After tuning quickly, they started, and Sena- just grateful to have someone to play with- gave all the melodies to Akaba-san, taking the harmonies, interweaving their duet together and eventually, people started crowding, a little confused as to where they should put the money since neither the ukulele or guitar case were open, so they settled by giving undivided attention.

_This is fun_, Sena thought, playing along with one of Akaba's flight of fancy as he did an improvised melody. And it was fun, and after the people left, and they got tired, and the sun started to set, was when they both got up, hungry. In the distance, clouds had started gathering, and the air was

(_chocking. help, somebody help me, i can't breathe!_)

heavy with humidity.

"Would you like to go to dinner? Or- do you go to school nearby?" Akaba asked the second question abruptly, rubies shining brightly, streaked with amber from the sun, glasses in his right hand.

"Yeah, I go to Uke School, just a couple blocks-"

"Oh, hell no," Akaba cut in viciously. He looked Sena up and down wondering how he had not gotten raped yet with his soft eyes and shiny hair and small voice. He let out an aggravated sigh, running a hand through his red locks.

"What's wrong?" Sena asked timidly. Had his new friend have something against him now?

"Nothing," Akaba answered. "Nothing at all. Here, let me walk you to the campus all right?"

"Oh, you don't have to, Akaba-sa-"

"I most certainly do," he grumbled, putting a hand on the small of Sena's back and leading him to the school full of perverts. Forget dinner, he had to get Sena-chan safely in bed- in a bed that was occupied by only Sena- before someone decided that Sena would make a very nice and convenient bed- cough- partner.

* * *

><p>Akaba At Home:<p>

Afterwards, Akaba remembered that he hadn't gotten the little brunet's phone number.

"Well, there goes my good day."

* * *

><p><strong>So. Bunny Sena is up for adoption. Sorry about that, message me for more details. Also- Uke School is gonna be like this: No REAL plot. Just a convenient setting for me to put in random one-shots. <strong>


	4. Mamori

**Background information on _why_ Mamori is in Uke School. We'll get to Hiruma later on. Very short. Remember, Uke School is the setting- not the plot. SORRY! ^A^;;; (r****emember: "it's not what you think"HAHAsofunnyshot)**

Once upon a time, Anezaki Mamori had been married.

She had a lovely daughter and a wonderful husband whom she loved very much. She adored her little daughter with her twin pigtails, a shade darker than hers, and big dark eyes, like her father's.

One day, the father decided to take his daughter to breakfast at the World Trade Center. So they planned the date and the father even asked for the day off of work, just for his daughter.

When the time finally came, sometime later, they woke up extra early and put on nice clothes. His little daughter laughed the whole way on the bus to the WTC and joked with her daddy about him needing to buy a wig soon. And he joked back saying that he probably would.

"They look like giant bean stalks, Daddy!" she giggled out once she caught a glimpse of them.

"They sure do, sweetie," he answered back.

They took the stairs all the way up to the restaurant they were going to have brunch in, just for the fun of it since they had plenty of time to spare before the reservation they had planned was voided. The little girl ended up being piggy-backed for most of the climb by her father, but the dad didn't complain. He just laughed and huffed and continued going up, up, up…

A breathless moment later, it seemed, they were having orange juice and chocolate chip pancakes that "even Momma couldn't beat" and waiting for the line at the buffet table to get smaller so that they could go get more food.

Another breathless moment later, right as they were sharing apple pie, a plane hit. Then another. But they didn't know about the second one. They were already going up, up, up…

And a part of Mamori went with them.

Once upon a time, Mamori had a family, but then a horrible thing happened, and her family was taken away.

She decided to change her name back, but stayed in the same apartment she had lived in.

And when a job was offered as a principal for a school, far, far away, she took it with greedy fingers and hopeful dreams, packed up and left.

She was doing remarkably well. She ate regularly now, didn't have as many nightmares, and now she could think of her lovely little daughter with her dimples and chubby hands, and of her husband with his determination that she was sure he had used to try and save their daughter.

And then Sena stepped in. With his dark hair, darker than her daughter's but with the same shine, and those big eyes, lighter than her daughter's but with the same life. And, before all that, she had seen his grades, seen as they spiked up considerably in order, she assumed, to get into Uke School.

_He's missing the spunk_, she mused idly, _and he's very docile. Like a little lamb. _

He had the same naivety and ignorance her daughter used to have, that was certain.

And suddenly, when Mamori came home, she couldn't keep it together, and she almost abandoned the life she had created again. She almost did.

But, the temptation of being around the boy that reminded her _so_ much of her daughter, to see him- her- smiling, to hear him- her- laughing… kept her.

And, of course, she would have to protect poor Sena-chan from all those big bad wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this very simply, and I mean NO OFFENSE to anybody who might find this offensive. A lot of people are sensitive to September 11 material and I did not mean to be disrespectful. Also, apparently, this is set somewhere in America :"D <strong>


	5. Yamato Enters the Fold

Hi... Hope you like it :D FINALLY SOME SHIXSENA. But unfortunately I butchered all the characters. They're are soooo OOC

* * *

><p>"So that's what I told him," Mamori said, straightening some papers on her desk. "I don't think he understood, so I'm going to clear it up as soon as possible."<p>

Hiruma was having a field day, cackling like mad. He wiped a tear from his eye, "No, no, I wanna see where this goes."

* * *

><p>Mamori had just explained that Sena still didn't know that Uke School was currently made up of teenage boys that wanted to get in his pants.<p>

It was Saturday and Sena had always been attracted to sports, so it was no surprise when he dallied over to the track field. There were try outs being held, still, and he could see the excited faces of the athletes as they jogged and warmed up and stretched.

He scratched the back of knee. No, he couldn't. But still, observing wasn't so bad, right? But his heart was already pumping with excitement and he couldn't help it. The smell of excitement and grass and adrenaline had Sena's mouth watering- he wanted to join in.

"Sena-kun," he heard behind him. He turned and it was Shin giving Sena that odd greeting. "Are you planning to join the track team?"

"N-no, I can't."

"You seem to be an athlete- a runner."

"No! Um, not, I'm not," Sena said hastily and changed the subject. "Are you trying out for the track team, Shin-san?"

Shin shook his head and gestured a bit further to the left- the football field. "I joined the football team last year, and I'm going to continue to be on the team."

Sena saw Shin again, and everything made sense. Broad shoulders, well built, strong arms and legs. Football player definitely.

"You want to play don't you?" he asked, appraising Sena's flexing muscles, his quick breathing. But he also saw how Sena was hiding one leg behind the other, almost as of protecting it.

"Well, maybe a little…"

Shin nodded. "If you can't play, you should become the manager or secretary of the football team."

Sena cocked his head to the side. That didn't sound so bad, actually. He could see himself now, dressed in a sharp suit, hair slicked back, making important decisions, helping the football team… Okay, so the suit and hair cut was kind of dorky, even in his own mind, but being near a sport he loved?

And so the duo headed over to the football field. Shin had gotten here on a football scholarship, he informed Sena. Shin continued, saying how he intended to follow it to the end; it was going to be his major when he got to the college level at the school; and so forth.

_Shin-san's smiling,_ Sena thought.

When they reached the field, Shin left to get changed into his uniform, leaving Sena to mill about.

"Hey, are you trying out?" Sena looked up to see a tall man with glasses point at him. "If so, you have to go sign up over there." Another point to where long line had formed by a table.

"Oh, n-no," Sena took in a deep breath, wanting to calm his nerves. "My name is Kobayakawa Sena, a-and I was looking to see if I could be the m-manager. I know I'm not much, I'm kinda scrawny especially compared to, uh…" Sena trailed off, and vaguely pointed around.

"You just pointed to everyone."

"…yes. But I work really hard! And I've been around football before so I would know-"

"That's enough," the man said, pushing his glasses up. He looked Sena up and down: large brown eyes, messy soft-looking hair, and lithe body. An idea started forming. "Usually, we would have a whole interview, but…" Takami thought for a moment. _Having a pretty face around would be beneficial for the most part- give the team_ _moral…_ He gave a sly look to some of the players who were blushing in Sena's direction. _And we are short handed._ "But…" he repeated, "we don't really have any other candidates. So, welcome to the team Sena-kun. I'm the assistant coach, Takami Ichiro, and the coach is still inside, handing out uniforms to the returning players. I'll tell him know we got the manager spot filled out."

Sena's eyes lit up. "I won't let you down," he said excitedly.

"Good, so if you'll help me over here…" Takami led them to the table that was swarmed with hopeful students, where a senior was trying to hand out forms and pens, looking very overwhelmed. "Why don't you help him?" With a gentle push, Takami sent Sena off to the empty chair next to older boy.

Before he could make a greeting to the senior next to him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up; Shin.

"I, I got the position," Sena said, still looking up.

"Good. I guess we're going to be playing together then."

"B-but I'm the manager…" Sena somehow made it sound like a question.

Shin removed his hand softly but said nothing. _Sena-kun will play soon, _he thought, eyeing Sena's impatient legs, coursing with adrenaline. And the injury Sena had- and Shin was sure Sena had one- seemed to have been conquered by Sena's body already. It was in Sena's mind where the injury laid.

Takami, off in the distance stood next to the coach. _Looks like Shin is seeing something else than just football in his vision._ The question was how to use this information.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Hiruma stopped typing on his computer, looking puzzled. He had the odd feeling that he should be proud of another scheming person to emerge in the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Sena finished towel drying his hair the next morning, fresh out of the shower. It was earlier than Sena had gotten up in a while, a little after eight. But he had to get up early in order to get ready to go help with the try-outs. He had barely managed to pull on his shirt when Shin came out of the bathroom. Sena felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment: Shin was already shaving while he still hadn't hit his growth spurt. And the fact that Shin was bare-chested didn't have anything to do with it.<p>

They walked out, and it was cooler than Sena had expected for summer and he wrapped his hands around his thin arms.

Wordlessly, Shin handed Sena his sweatshirt. Sena accepted it blindly, putting it on. He was drowning in it, the hem reaching a little more than half-way down his thighs, and Sena having to roll up the sleeves in order to use his fingers.

Shin could tell by the body language of Sena's friend that the guy was after more than just a friendly conversation.

He was standing too close to Sena, puffing his chest out, and, once, when he had ruffled Sena's hair, his fingers had lingered on Sena's hair for a moment too long. For some reason Shin could feel himself get annoyed at the person; his irritation increasing every time the other boy would brush Sena's arm or neck or side, always hiding the touch behind the excuse of getting some item right by Sena.

On some level, Sena seemed to be noticing too. Sena would try to shrug off the touch, his eyes clouding over with confusion and forced politeness.

("Sorry Sena-chan!")

("… I-it's okay Itou-san…")

Having enough of the intruder, because that's what this guy was, an intruder of personal space that _was not wanted_, Shin placed his hand on Sena's shoulder (with some satisfaction that Sena didn't shy away from him) and herded the both of them to an empty table. The dark haired guy was visibly off-put but kept away when he saw the glare that Shin was sending.

Sena lifted his eyes from his cereal, cheeks tinted pink. "T-thank you, Shin-san. I'm kind of relieved that Itou-san didn't come sit with us," Sena confided with a nervously. Something about that guy didn't suit Sena at all.

"As am I," Shin responded severely, a scowl on his face.

Sena let out a nervous smile because only Shin could look that deadly serious while eating scrambled egg whites.

"However, if you will be helping out as the manager, you should be eating better Sena-kun," Shin said, looking pointedly at Sena's food.

"Ah, I, I guess I should," Sena said, getting up and making his way back to the cafeteria buffet line. He got some strawberries, a bowl full of them, sadly skipping the sugar, when he was confronted by Itou.

"Hello again Sena-chan," Itou said, positioning himself so that he blocked Sena from the few people in the cafeteria. He stretched out an arm, all but blocking Sena's exits. "If that ass hadn't rudely separated us earlier we might've finished our chat." He let out a cheeky smile, probably wanting to seem charming.

Sena's eyes narrowed slightly. "Shin-san is my friend."

"Ah, don't pout Sena-chan," he said and Sena wondered when he had given permission to use his given name. Itou continued, licking his cracked lips: "You know, I'm sure I'd make a _much better friend_," Itou oozed out, eyes closing and leaning forward.

Sena looked up blankly and blinked. _Why are his lips puckered?_ He backed away on instinct.

That's when Shin's large shadow fell on them. He took Itou by the shoulder and pushed him aside, at the same time picking Sena up and over Itou's tumbling body, getting a small 'eep' from Sena.

"I suggest you leave Sena-kun alone when it concerns who he would like to be friends with," Shin said, a threat thick under every word that caused even Sena to grow pale.

Itou was left a shivering pile of cries. All the cries were occupied by him.

Sena looked cautiously up at Shin, taking in his glower. _I bet Shin-san finds me annoying now_, Sena thought. On the way back to the table, Sena worried his lower lip as he played the scene over in his head. Trying to lighten Shin up, Sena said: "I-I'm not exactly sure what was happening back there, but-"

"He was trying to kiss you." That left a bitter taste in Shin's mouth.

"I- EXCUSE ME?" Sena sputtered. "What did you-? N-no, Itou-san _couldn't_ have been doing that, we're- we're friends!" Sena slumped into his seat; eyes wide and re-evaluating his whole life. _That's… no, no, Shin-san has to be wrong, that would be silly… _Regardless of Itou's intentions, Sena had relief wash over him. He had dodged a bullet there. Thanks to Shin. Shin the knight-in-shining-armor. Sena let out a laugh at the thought of Shin, all dressed in chain-link mail, coming to his aid. He was much too tired this morning. He was going crazy.

"What is so amusing Sena-kun?"

Maybe still high off the relief, or maybe loopy from not being used to getting up so early, Sena answered with the truth: "I just- just thought that- if what you thought- was true, that you acted l-like my," and this is where Sena's brain actually kicked in, and his brain was starting to regret ever speaking, but Shin did look interested and he already had gotten this far so he might as well continue and the worst that Shin could do was not like anymore, right? And, okay, that didn't sit well with Sena, but he was more than half-way through his sentence- had he already mentioned that?- so on Sena forged: "Like, my knight-in-shining-armor." Cue Sena blushing because wow that sounded geeky.

Shin, for his part, looked out a window, and let out a low chuckle. Sena's blush deepened but since it didn't look like Shin was laughing at him, he enjoyed the rest of his breakfast quietly.

* * *

><p>It was when they were putting away their dishes that Shin said they should be on their way to the field.<p>

Sena trotted behind Shin on the sidewalk until they made it to the football field. There some guys stretching, some putting on the rest of their gear, some talking amongst themselves. A few heads turned interestedly at Sena, much to the younger boy's obliviousness.

Takami walked up to Sena, pushing his glasses. "Well, Sena-kun, this is the tryouts." Takami looked over Sena's shoulders and barked some orders at the idling players. "_Warm up_ idiots!" Takami sighed and pushed up his gasses. He looked down a Sena with a cheery smile. "Let's see if you can be competent here, eh?"

"R-right!" Sena said excitedly. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins, his leg muscles tightening. _Stop it,_ Sena chided himself. _You're not playing, there's no need for that. Now, just go and help._

Sena walked over to the large cooler and started to fill paper cups for the players, setting them out on the table. Next to him, a line was forming of football players that, by the look of them, were very thirsty. So very thirsty.

But not for water.

Sena, always pleasant, gave out cup after cup until he was told to go and hand out slips of paper for them to sign or other miscellaneous items, like cleats or binding tape. He looked at the electronic watch that was on the sign-up table. It was twenty past ten, but only physicals had been done- none of the actually try outs.

_What's dragging this out? _As if to answer his silent question:

"Sena-kun! Can you come over here please?" He heard Takami yell out from across the field.

Sena raced over, weaving his way through the various football players, passing by Shin who seemed to be doing one fingered push-ups. _Some of them are monsters_, Sena thought nervously avoiding some of the more brawny players.

"Yes, Takami-san?"

"We're going to start the forty yard run, but it seems we have an unwelcome visitor," Takami said glasses bright as he gently pointed over his shoulder. Underneath the thick shade of some clustered trees was a tall man with a video camera looking through the chain-link fence to a far corner, away from where they were standing. Right at Shin, almost. It looked like they either didn't know they were caught or didn't care.

"Who are they?" Sena asked, tilting his head.

"A spy," Takami said. "He's probably seeing if he can persuade any players to join his team." _At least there's only one. _He shot a look down at Sena who was helping tape the hand of a blushing player, who after much stammering had shambled up to Sena for help. Sena who was thin and soft looking. Takami let out a tiny little smirk. Oh, this was good. "Sena-kun," Takami said, garnering Sena's attention. "Sometimes managers have other duties other than attending to the players."

Sena blinked owlishly, letting go of the player. "Like what?"

"Well, they might also spy on other teams, or in some cases _stop spies._"

"Oh…kay…" Another blink.

"And this would be a case of the latter. Now, why don't you go and, er, distract our spy over there?" Another point at the man who was still not looking at them.

"Oh," Sena murmured, still confused. He had an odd feeling he was talking to that Hiruma character again. He shrugged it off. "H-how?"

Takami chewed on the question for a moment. Sena was playing into his hands. And having Sena gone would get the players to concentrate on the actual try out.

(Most players kept getting whiplash whenever Sena would crouch to pick up boxes of supplies.)

Good, good. "Well, ask him to go eat with you or something."

"B-but I've already eaten," Sena protested. Sena certainly did not want to go eat with a random person, who was a spy, no less.

Takami decided to play the 'Sena you're a good person but you won't do this shame on you' card, and he suspected it would have a high chance of working. "Oh, alright Sena-kun. Other managers would do it, but if you don't want to help the team that is fine as well."

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to come off as… um, well if it was for the team, then I guess-"

"Wonderful. Return after lunch, around one. We'll be done by then."

"B-but what should I say?" Sena sputtered.

"Oh, I don't think it really matters." Takami said coyly as he nudged Sena in the spy's direction. He doubted there would be many males alive who would resist an invitation from Sena. _Maybe not even Shin_, he thought when Shin gave a rather dark look at Sena's figure approaching the other male. He let out a smirk, not unlike Hiruma's- if tamer-, and started shouting for the players to get in line, stopwatch in his hand.

Sena tumbled quickly to where the other boy was. Getting a closer look, Sena could tell that he was a student, despite how well built he was, dark wavy hair framing his face.

"E-excuse me," Sena stuttered, tentatively stepping closer to the stranger.

The man turned around, a sheepish smile on his face. _My my, it appears I've been caught_. He opened his eyes and his smile instantly turned charming at the sight of Sena. _Oh,_ he thought, looking down at an incredibly short boy wearing an over-sized sweatshirt.

Oh, indeed.

"I'm Yamato Takeru," he said smoothly, shutting the camera and putting it away in his pocket and Sena half-expected the chain-link fence to melt so that Yamato could reach his hand out in greeting.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm Kobayakawa Sena," _oh, he has a nice smile,_ "and I'm really s-sorry but you can't watch- I mean, you can't be here, not to be rude or- or anything! But, it's just, well when, when the season starts we'd-"

_Aw, how adorable_. "Of course, but surely you can pardon me. I was just… scouting out the competition," another cheery smile. Yamato leaned in closer, hands over the edge of the railing, resting his head on the fence.

"R-right, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"So, are you their manager?" Yamato asked casually.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am, but you really can't-"

"How about a break, then? I saw you working pretty hard over there." Among all those hormonal idiots. No need to mention how half the video in his pocket was Sena running around, hot and bothered. Nope.

"A break?" Sena asked. Was this his chance to get Yamato away from the try outs? Just as Sena opened his mouth, Yamato interrupted again.

"Sure, I could take you to breakfast, it's still pretty early."

"Oh, well I guess that would be… good?" Sena had no idea what he was doing, but oh well. For the team.

"Glad you accepted, Sena-kun! Shall we be off?" And without waiting for an answer, or being deterred by Sena's lack of enthusiasm, Yamato backed up a couple paces and then jumped the fence.

The sudden jump surprised Sena who, in situations that required fight-or-flight responses, (Sena leaning heavily on the flight side) jumped back, landing on the grass. _He's a monster too,_ Sena thought, eyes wide and reassessing the whole situation. The fence was almost six feet tall- and while this Yamato person was taller than the fence- that was still a killer jump. _He's not a manager like I am. He's… he's a football player. A good one._

"Now, let's ditch these bums shall we?" Another blinding smile. Sena cocked his head to the side at the contradiction.

"Er," was all Sena had to offer as he looked at the arm that Yamato had wrapped around his shoulder.

Shin's eyes darkened at the sight from across the field and tackled a player more roughly than he had planned, to Takami's complaint.

Being a college town, the city was filled with both quaint little shops and fancy museums and restaurants. Yamato decided to go with the latter. A twenty-minute walk and he led them to some French restaurant.

Yamato was half through the door when he noticed the brunette wasn't next to him. "Sena-kun?"

Sena took one look at the inside of the restaurant, adults dressed in fancy dresses, jewels, and suits. "Yamato-san, I can't enter looking like this." He pointed to his sweatshirt and shorts and sneakers.

All Yamato saw were large dark eyes and pale skin and full lips. "You look fine Sena-kun, now come," he said, adding a boyish smile.

Sena nodded his head fervently and shakily maintained his stance. Yamato's eyebrow quirked. He _could _pick Sena up and drag the boy in… which was tempting. But he relented.

"Alright Sena-kun. On one condition," he held up a finger, "you owe me."

"…okay."

Yamato turned on his heal and sauntered to the opposite of where they'd come.

"it's gonna be a while," Yamato informed Sena as they waited for the subway. "If you want a restaurant for you attire, we're gonna have to go across town, and the traffic's pretty heavy."

"I don't mind," Sena said, actually meaning it, as they stepped into the train. It was crowded, and Yamato and Sena had to squish together in order to fit- early lunch rush apparently.

Yamato hummed contently, grabbing onto one of the handle bars at the top. He saw Sena try to do the same only to come incredibly short, and the taller smiled. "Why don't you hold onto me?" he suggested.

Sena blushed a bit, but when the train lurched and sent Sena careening into Yamato, he held tight to his arm. Yamato let out a content smile at how easy this was.

Another twenty minutes later, they had made it to the other side of town. Yamato headed for a plaza, the sidewalk bright under their feet.

"I think it might be too late for breakfast, how about lunch?"

Sena nodded and that's when he realized something. "S-sorry," he apologized, finally letting go of Yamato's arm.

The taller boy instantly missed the contact.

Yamato being stopped in front of a small restaurant that was mostly empty- the customers apparently being fonder of the bigger, flashier, greasier joints around. Yamato held the door open and Sena scratched his cheek, but entered anyway.

Tthe restaurant was pleasant and cozy. Different, and stunning in the sun, a large stained-glass window took up most of the wall facing the street and tinted the place in soft oranges and golds, except were the red-rimmed window gave way to scarlet patterns.

Moments later, Sena was shifting uncomfortably; acutely aware that he was having lunch with a complete stranger who kept smiling at him and had already paid for their orders with a shiny black credit card that he had given to an overly friendly waitress.

"Er, Yamato-san, you don't have to do this," Sena said and adjusted the vase that was sitting on a cream table cloth, a single magnolia flower in it. But Yamato just waved his hand and sent a smile at Sena. Sena, in turn, shyly reciprocated, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"So," Yamato began, with a spread of his large hand. It was time to get the basics before he asked for Sena's hand in marriage- wait. What. "How old are you?"

Sena shifted again. Whereas Shin was blunt, Yamato was charmingly invasive. But, never a rude person, Sena answered, "S-sixteen."

Yamato's smile widened and Sena could've sworn he heard the waitress gasp at the sparkles Yamato was radiating.

Too low for Sena to hear, Yamato sighed out, "Jesus Christ, this is perfect." He lifted his eyes to meet Sena's doe eyes, his gaze confused. Sena took a breadstick at his stomachs command and started chewing on it.

He looked at Sena over his cup with fond eyes. Idly, his brain picked out how Sena looked like a hamster when he munched on the bread, his cheeks puffing out. He wondered how the brunette's cheeks would look like with something else filling them-

_This kid,_ Yamato thought, stopping short. He swallowed when he noted how small Sena's hands were. _This kid is going to be the end of me._

Just when Yamato felt himself about to start blushing when he noticed how long Sena's eyelashes were, especially against his creamy skin, the waitress came and set their plates in front of them from a dark green tray. Pasta for both of them; Sena deciding to only drink water and coffee for himself.

Sena twirled his fork in the spaghetti, a surprised noise of happiness coming from the back of his throat at the good taste.

Yamato coughed into his coffee. _This is dangerous_, Yamato thought because this cute little manager went to a rival high school- one notorious for being a hit and miss school; good a couple years, crap the next few ones, and especially notorious for their Dean, who was extremely possessive of his students. _Ah, well, I can at least enjoy the company. _

He stabbed some ravioli and popped it in his mouth, looking out the window. He saw Sena's faint reflection in it. His small frame looking tiny compared to his. Yamato liked how he saw them- together, having lunch (was this a date? He hoped it was), and he pictured many more dates in the future. And when this one ended, he would definitely cash in the favor Sena owed him. Yamato would be the first one to claim his lips and then they would go further-

"How- how are you liking your school?" Yamato asked, wanting to lead his mind down a different path.

"It's very nice. Though it's surprising how few people are majoring in the ukulele for a school called Uke School," Sena said in a conspiratorial tone.

It was Yamato's turn to blink at Sena. _He couldn't be so dense… could he? _Yamato cleared his throat. "You're joking right? I mean you didn't seriously think…" Yamato trailed off and looked at Sena's earnest eyes. _Maybe he could…_ "And your classmates?" Yamato cringed- he sounded like a persistent mother trying to get answers from their child.

"Oh, they're all very nice but, well, they have a bad sense of direction."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, his smile fading. "How so?"

"I know it can't be their fault," Sena said hurriedly for the benefit of the others, "but whenever I ask directions to a class or a building they always seem to steer me to their dorms…"

"Ah."

"And when I'm in the shower too!" Sena said, getting more and more confident as he told Yamato about all the quirks of the students. "I-I guess they can't hear me in the shower because they get in the stall, or, well, try to, it has those double doors and the shower door locks but I'm sure it's not their fault because it's early and they're tired but it's a bit annoying I have to say. And sometimes even- even my _clothes_ are missing so I have to walk around half… half naked with this small towel and…"

Yamato stood up, stopping Sena's rambles. He took his cup of coffee, downed it one gulp, and he wanted to chuck it out of the window and then ram the shards of ceramic and broken glass down his throat or the throats of the lucky bastards at Sena-kun's school or maybe both because _he got it, he understood that Sena was dense and attractive and sweet and he was in a school of hormonal idiots with unbelievable luck but. Come. On_.

"You don't say?" Yamato seethed out, his smile plastered onto his face as he tried to keep from crying, a dark aurora emanating from him. Quite a sight, actually. A quick nod from the oblivious brunette in front of him and Yamato was _twenty seconds_ from exploding and cursing the gods, because-

"But Shin-san is very nice. He even lent me his, his s-sweatshirt," Sena half murmured, cheeks tinting pink for some reason unknown to Sena. It didn't go unnoticed by Yamato.

Sitting back down, he asked, "Who's Shin?" Yamato's eyes scanned Sena's sweatshirt, and how it was too big for Sena. Sena seemed the sensible sort and getting something so large wouldn't fit with Sena's persona so that meant that _of course_ that Shin guy lent it to him because why not? Yamato ground his teeth, surprised at the jealousy forming in his stomach.

"He's my roommate," Sena replied, all cheery and happy faced. "Oh! If you get out that camera I can show him to you on the video."

_Except most of the video is of grass and you bending over._ "Aha, ha, ha, maybe we shouldn't…" Yamato said, sweating bullets. He wasn't a creep, honest, but whatever chances he had with Sena would go up in flames if the smaller boy saw a whole montage of him.

But Sena, on a whim of bravery, or a mean streak from the gods, reached over to get the camera from the Yamato's side of the table, _When did that get there?!_, but Yamato was quicker and picked it up, holding it over his head. "No no, Sena-kun, it's alright, you don't have to-"

But of course Sena got that determined little look in his eyes- and oh god when had Yamato even noticed Sena's subtle mood changes, he'd only met him not even an hour ago-

And Sena stood up, and pushed his chair back and of course the waitress decided to come then with the creamer and something more, judging by the exaggerated sway in her hips and how her shirt had been unbuttoned revealing her cleavage- _and she's at least eight years older than me_-

But back to Sena's chair that decided to acquaint itself rather intimately with the waitress' shoe- And so the creamer tilted and spilled on Sena's hair, seeping down to his face, and it rolled past Sena's cheeks- who had the most shocked expression Yamato had ever seen in his life-

And Yamato hoped that he wasn't blushing because wow, if those white rivers against Sena's cheeks and pink lips weren't suggestive, Yamato didn't know what was.

Somewhere between innuendoes and Sena licking his lips- Yamato's brain stopped working at that- the waitress fell on the floor and was reduced to a pile of startled sounds.

"E-eh?" Sena let out. He looked down at his- _Shin's_- sweatshirt which now had thick drops of cream splattered on it. Sena frowned a bit. _Now Shin-san is going to think that I don't care about his stuff, _he thought. He looked up at Yamato, eyes wide, and cheeks pink, with very evocative white streaks near his lips and Yamato decided to lean down, slowly, eyes closing…

However, the waitress decided to intrude. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill it on _you_- er, not that I meant to spill it on anyone," she said turning around to give Yamato a meaningful look.

(_Was Yamato-san trying to…? He was doing the same things that happened earlier with Itou-san. N-no, that… no, Yamato and I only met so-_)

To be honest, the blonde waitress had hoped to spill it on the tall boy, despite him wearing a very fancy uniform but whatever, so that she could escort him to the back where him stripping his shirt would lead to passionate love making but nooooo, she had to spill it on his- what? Little brother? - Anyways.

"I'll bring towels right away!" she continued as she picked up the creamer that hadn't broken.

"T-thank you, and it's okay, I didn't get hurt, so there's no need to apologize," Sena said, hands out as if to comfort the waitress.

And then Yamato (who straightened from his still in leaning position and wondered where this all went wrong) said, "Here, Sena-kun, let's try to get you cleaned up." Yamato reached for some napkins, and had a charming smile on his face as he thought about dead puppies because he was cleaning Sena up with napkins in order to remove _a white substance from the younger boy's mouth and he's trying not to get turned on._ Sena nodded, letting Yamato wipe the napkin on his cheeks; meanwhile, he was using the wet towel the waitress had given him to clean his hair.

_Sena-kun has really soft skin_, Yamato thought when his fingers brushed against Sena's jaw. Sena pulled away a bit, and Yamato turned sheepish again.

After the waitress had finished cleaning up the spilled cream on the floor, she leaned suggestively low against the table, her chest clearly visible, and the edges of her bra's trim showing. She hummed out, "Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?" The question was directed only at Yamato.

He saw the white piece of paper in the blonde's hand, but too bad for her, because at that point Sena chose to take off the sweatshirt, his shirt riding up with it which left Yamato with the image of the sliver of skin of Sena's hips and stomach. The light was shining off of Sena's ruffled brown hair, a golden halo, and he looked completely disheveled.

But, suave as always, Yamato only blinked twice before answering smoothly with a toothpaste-commercial worthy smile, "More coffee for me and more milk for Sena-kun."

The waitress left, but not before casually (read: not) placing the piece of paper next to Yamato.

"What's that?" Sena asked, pointing curiously at the slip of paper. He had tied the sweatshirt around his hips and was leaning on the table- almost the same way the waitress had done a few seconds ago. However, Sena's intentions were innocent and so of course Yamato fell dumbstruck.

"Er," he unfolded the paper. Yup, her number, complete with a scribble saying 'call me' and a heart.

Sena's eyes turned reverent. _Yamato-san is so _cool, Sena thought. "That's amazing! How did you manage to get it? You only talked to her for a bit."

Could it be that Sena was straight? God, please no. "Charisma," Yamato said, his go-to answer. But he was bitter, because if Sena was straight then… But Sena was looking up at him like he was some kind of idol so was this a win-lose situation?

Yamato didn't care anymore. He leaned back in his chair, tilting it back. With too much force.

"Umf-!" Yamato grunted when he landed on his back.

The waitress, seeing her chance of getting some- jumped over the counted to reach the fallen boy, but she was too late. Sena beat her to Yamato's side and was helping him get up. She pouted and trudged back to the cash register, her head full of woes and headed to alleyway for a smoke. She was _so _done with high school boys.

"A-are you alright Yamato-san?" Sena asked, kneeling next to Yamato, after getting the taller boy in a sitting position. Yamato was more stunned than hurt, and Sena's gentle pats were too much. He took Sena in his arms and hugged him closely. "Y-yamato-san?"

He breathed in deeply, smelling a thick musk that was definitely not Sena's. It was that stupid Shin's smell on Sena.

Yamato let out a sigh and let go. "Sorry Sena-kun," he said, smiling despite himself. Sena was too sweet. "I'm fine, just… I'm fine."

Sena shrugged out of Yamato's embrace with a blush on his face. He looked up and saw that the clock read 12:29.

"I think that I should go back now…" Sena got up, and offered Yamato a hand.

"I guess so," Yamato said, standing up with Sena's aid. He wrapped an arm around the brunette and they made their way to the train.

* * *

><p>"So Sena, how about I claim what you owe me," Yamato purred, all mischief once they were on the football field again.<p>

"Okay," Sena said, taking out his wallet.

"No, I have a better idea."

"What?" Why was Yamato leaning…? No Yamato wouldn't… He wasn't going to…

And just like that, Sena disappeared from under Yamato. Yamato stood straight again, annoyance in his amber eyes.

And lo and behold, it was Shin

(and how did Yamato know it was Shin? Because he had taken the sweatshirt from around Sena's hips- hands lingering mind you, stupid bloke)

who was dragging a confused and blinking Sena away. "G-good bye Yamato-san!" he called out, waving.

"Bye Sena-kun," Yamato replied, glaring. Shin turned around and returned the favor. _My my, seems there's completion for him too._

As had happened to Akaba, Yamato ended up cursing up a storm when he realized he hadn't gotten Sena's number. But that was just an extra reason to go back. And Sena still owed him…

Yamato liked where this was going.

* * *

><p>Review ? Maybe ? IM NOT DEAD<p> 


End file.
